


I Can't Explain

by phoenixash234flames



Series: Evil Murder Husbands [13]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames





	I Can't Explain

If anyone had told me centuries ago that I would fall in love with someone I would have killed them where they stood and think they were out of their mind. Someone like me falling in love was laughable. I had spent all my time finding my happiness in maiming and torturing innocent people all over the world without anyone knowing the cause. As some of them grew to know hate they still did a terrible job and never accomplished what I had. They were getting desperate and signed their souls to me for help. The years went by and my boredom grew. I had started a business to pass the time and find someone who felt the same as I when it came to killing anyone. He was very normal looking but I could tell he wanted more. He was remarkable when it came to machinery and inventing. When he started working for me I saw his full potential shine through. I knew he was the one when he asked something that could kill him on the spot a question that took guts to even ask someone normally. We have been together for a while now and I made absolutely sure he will be with me for years to come. I really could not explain exactly why he means so much to me but all I know is that he makes life less boring for me again and I will always cherish that.


End file.
